Dark Memories
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: Sometimes to see the light you have to go into the dark. Sounds emo but it's a good storyline. SasuSaku slight NaruHina.
1. Thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thoughts**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Here's the first chappie of my new story! Hope you enjoy it. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto, not me.**

Sakura's POV

Rain poured down in Konoha in torrents. Sakura Haruno sat on the windowsill of her apartment as she sipped her tea. She let out an exhausted sigh.

Tsunade had been working her to hell as of late. A massive war was raging between Leaf and Sound. Many had been killed, Shino and Sakura's parents along with them. Nearly everyone she knew had lost at least someone dear to them.

She wanted the participate in the war, being the top konoichi and second best healer (next to Tsunade), but, deep down she knew they needed her more here.

Much to Naruto's distress, Sasuke had not been in the war so far. Instead, he was tracking his brother (or so they thought). So, naturally, there was no chance of bringing him back yet.

'_Oh well, no big loss I guess.'_ She thought sadly staring at the trickling rain. _'It's not like he cared for me in any way shape of form.'_

'**You keep telling yourself that.'** Said Inner Sakura.

'_Oh? Well, what should I think? That he secretly loved m all that time but never told me?'_

'**Exactly.'**

'…'

'**Why do you think he always protected us on missions?'**

'_So as not to jeopardize the mission. Duh!'_

'**Yeah right! That was just a cover up! He wants us, he NEEDS us!'**

"Oh shut up. He did not." She grumbled out loud.

"Who didn't? Who ya talkin to Sakura-chan?" asked a new voice from behind her. She jumped and faced the intruder.

"Naruto-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a childish gesture he rarely uses on anyone but Iruka and Sakura now. "Shouldn't you still be in hospital anyway?" She grumbled, turning back to the window.

He came and sat on the opposite side of the windowsill (it's a big window okay?). "I just got discharged. Good thing too. I haven't eaten ramen in a week now! My poor belly is suffering!" He rubbed his stomach sadly.

She let out a sigh of annoyance and rubbed her temple with her free hand. "You are so annoying."

"You're starting to sound like teme."

The mention of the human ice cube made Sakura sad to this day. She always thought about him, but someone else referring to him was another matter. Her face dropped and she gazed emotionlessly at a trickle of rain making its way to the bottom of the glass. "Hn…" She muttered.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" he yelled, jumping up and pointing accusingly at her. "I swear, losing your parents changes people to emotionless voids. I gotta start calling you Sakura-teme soon. I… Sakura-chan?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. _'Sasuke was bad enough, but now my parents?' _She thought coldly, choking back more tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it! Honestly! I… uh…"

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun. I know you didn't mean it. You were just playing around. Just, don't mention them again, okay?" She whispered.

"Sure…" He mumbled, pulling her into a hug. After a few moments, she returned it lightly. His black shirt was damp and he smelt slightly of wet dog (or maybe wet fox?).

They stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes, enjoying each others warmth.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" She asked, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really tired. How about you go see Hinata or get some ramen?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. You gonna be okay?"

She let out a small fake smile. "Yeah. I've just been overworked, with the war and all. My next shift is in 4 hours, so I gotta get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" He gave her a big smile and headed for the door. "Bye Sakura-chan!" He yelled before running out.

She let out another sad sigh and looked down at her mug sitting on the sill. The now cold liquid shook slightly as she stood up.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ She whispered in her mind. _'Please come back one day…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto's POV

He walked slowly from the hospital towards Sakura's house using his bright orange jumper as a shield from the rain.

'_I wonder how she's been. Her parents died only 2 weeks ago and I haven't even seen her yet. Poor girl. I never even knew what it was like having a family, but I bet it must really hurt when they die. Look what happened to Sasuke-teme.' _He thought absentmindedly.

He reached her apartment complex to see her looking out the window at the sky. He quickly headed up to her room and snuck in, hiding his chakra.

"Oh shut up. He did not." He heard her mutter. His brow furrowed in confusion. _'Maybe she was having another girly chat with Ino on the phone.'_

He jumped out behind her. "Who didn't? Who ya talkin to Sakura-chan?" He grinned maniacally as she jumped and swirled around to face him.

"Naruto-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded sharply. He scratched the back of his head like he used to so as not to arouse suspicion. But inside he was really worried.

Her eyes were a dull green and they had dark shadows underneath. Her skin seemed whiter and her bubblegum pink hair was duller also. Everything around her was sad.

He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the windowsill and they continued their conversation from the earlier part.

(later on at the Ichiraku's with Hinata, btw they're dating, double btw the rain stopped)

"I'm starting to worry about Sakura-chan." He sighed, looking at his third bowl of miso ramen (I remembered his favourite flavor woot!).

Hinata looked at him sadly and squeezed his hand lightly. She didn't know what she could say to cheer him up. She herself was still recovering from the fact of Shino's death 1 month ago, at the start of the war.

He turned his deep blue eyes towards her and squeezed her hand back. "You probably think I'm annoying, talking about another girl on a date. Sorry Hinata-chan."

"It's okay Naruto-kun. You're worried about her. To say the truth, I'm worried also. She's pushing herself way too hard." She said (she stopped stuttering a year ago. Again, btw, they're all 18 now).

"Well, how about we worry about her later. I've got some serious ramen eating to catch up on!" He yelled excitedly, turning back to his ramen and shoveling it down his throat.

Hinata giggled lightly and turned to her own bowl. They both knew, deep in their hearts, that this was only the beginning, but they tried to forget, at least for tonight.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mysterious Person POV

A mysterious dark man sat outside in the tree opposite Sakura's apartment, watching her as she drank her tea.

He looked at the road, seeing a familiar orange jacket covering a boy/young man's head. The boy/man walked into the complex and soon appeared in the window beside Sakura.

He watched their conversation with amusement. When the boy/man/fox (hehe, I added another one) left Sakura sat in her place for a while longer before retiring.

'_My my, Sakura. How you've grown.' _He mused.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**What do you think? Huh? HUH?! TELL ME!! Please?**


	2. Darkness

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: Yay! My new chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit bad, it's 12:30 at night (or is it morning?) and I'm hyped on sugar… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own a giant box of lollies, though it IS half gone…**

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura's shift was extremely long today. Orochimaru's snake wiped out heaps of people, and injuring more. The akatsuki had now joined in on the war, from what has been heard, to avenge a member.

They were mainly attacking Sound, but any leaf nin that got in the way were demolished just as brutally.

Naruto had been sent out to fight on the front lines a week ago, 3 days before the Akatsuki decided to fight. She was beginning to worry about his well-being.

She looked down at her clipboard and sighed. So far, she had worked for 3 days straight with no sleep, and only small breaks to eat and shower.

As she walked through the main hall, the emergency doors burst open for what seemed the thousandth time that day. She looked up warily, only to see Naruto panting with a limp body in his arms.

Sakura rushed over to him and dropped her clipboard with a gasp as she saw the dark form of Uchiha Sasuke. His breathing was irregular and deep gashes covered his body.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Did you do this Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked simply, no emotion in her voice. Multiple machines were attached to Sasuke's body, making him a mess of wires.

"No! Itachi did this! I found Sasuke kneeling over his brother's body, kunai in hand. I guess he finally fulfilled his goal." Replied Naruto.

"That must be why the Akatsuki is fighting Orochimaru." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Tsunade leaning on the doorframe. She walked casually in and picked up the nurses report. She flicked through the pages, muttering to herself. "How long has he been like this?"

"He was sorta like a zombie when I first found him. His eyes were open but they didn't see anything. That was 4 days ago. He fell asleep two hours before I got here." Naruto replied professionally (amazingly, he's grown some brains over the years)

She nodded and took notes. She checked the machines and scribbled some more. "He might just be sleeping from exhaustion, but he may have a trauma induced coma. We'll have to keep him under observation."

Sakura nodded her head understandingly. "Yes, I expected this myself."

Naruto butted in here. "Ano, but there _is_ a non-medical person here. What's a trauma duced come-thingy?"

She sighed and turned to Naruto. "A trauma induced coma is when someone sees something so bad or something causing them great sadness or shock, they go into a state of trauma. When this happens, they go into a coma, or deep sleep, and it's nearly impossible for them to wake up. At least, not without intervention."

"Oh, uh, I sorta get it now… what do you mean intervention? What could you do?"

"I can go into his mind and help him. The only way they can get out is if they come to terms with what's troubling them. And sometimes, you need someone else to hold your hand as you heal."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

(3 days later)

The pink haired konoichi finished up her usual rounds in record time. The war was over, and, thanks to Naruto, Orochimaru thought Sasuke was dead (he got someone else and disguised them as Sasuke, and it was a flawless copy).

She walked into Sasuke's room and checked the machines. _Still no improvement. I guess we have to go with plan B._

Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi walked up behind Sakura.

"Yo."

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Any improvement?"

She turned to look at them and shook her head. Tsunade sighed and took Sakura's clipboard. "Do it."

She nodded curtly and took of her surgical wrap to reveal normal clothes underneath. A tight red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and short black shorts showing off her creamy legs.

Sakura took a deep breath and began focusing her chakra. She performed hand signs to fast to see, then walked over to Sasuke's side. After a moments pause, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her body fall away from her. A light shone from Sasuke's chest, and she was immediately pulled towards it, and into darkness.

Naruto picked up her fallen body and gently placed her on the bed beside Sasuke, since she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Good luck Sakura-chan. You're gonna need it."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

(In Sasuke's mind)

Sakura woke to find herself in a dark forest. It was near silent, but for the distant sound of metal clashing with metal.

Curiosity overpowering her, she followed the sound until she reached a clearing. There was Orochimaru, fighting with none other than Sasuke himself.

This was the Sasuke she remembered. The twelve year old boy that she had known and loved.

Younger Sasuke was breathing heavily and cuts covered his body. She wanted to reach out, hold him, and heal his wounds. But two things stopped her, one; he couldn't see or hear her, and she couldn't touch him. And two; that would be childish. Though, there was someone here who _would_ be able to hear her.

"Sasuke (yes, she just called him Sasuke. No –kun)?!" she called, "Where are you?! I know you're here!"

An older Sasuke, identical to the one she left lying on the bed, minus the cuts, stepped out of the shadows.

She walked over to him warily and looked at his eyes. They were duller than usual, if not slightly red and puffy, as if he had don some crying.

"How did you get here?" he mumbled emotionlessly.

"I-I came to help you. You've been in a coma for a week." She stuttered.

"Hn."

When nothing more was said she turned back to the fight before her.

Orochimaru stepped out from behind a tree and sliced Sasuke's shoulder. He gasped and gripped his arm, blood slipping out between his fingers. The snake bastard chuckled lightly and disappeared, re-appearing behind the dark boy.

"You are weak, little Sasuke-kun" he hissed.

"Shut up!"

Orochimaru clicked his tongue disapprovingly and performed a few hand signs. "You should learn to respect me." He hissed, before biting down on Sasuke's neck, just above the curse mark.

He cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Sakura felt older Sasuke stiffen beside her, so she reached out and grabbed his hand. Surprisingly enough, he didn't shake her off. In fact, he gripped tighter.

Orochi-bastard laughed and crawled onto Sasuke, pushing him onto his back. He whispered something into the paralyzed boy's ear.

For some unknown reason, they could hear it too. "You are weak. But with my help, you can be stronger than your brother could ever imagine. But, you must give _me _something in return." It whispered, like a breeze through the trees.

He laughed again, and snaked his pale hand down the poor boy's pants, causing a strangled gasp to lift from the boy's throat.

Knowing what would happen next, Sakura turned her head away. Sasuke pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked away. She followed, the cries of younger Sasuke echoing off the trees as he was raped.

She grasped Older Sasuke's arm and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He shook her off and kept walking. "I don't need your sympathy."

And so her left her there, listening to the horrible sounds in the background, while he inwardly fought with himself not to rush back and grip her hard, tears once again streaming down his face.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well? Whaddaya think? I know it's a bit gross, but it's probably true. Orochi-bastard probably DID molest poor Sasuke-kun. Well, R&R please!**


	3. Fields Of Hope

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fields of Hope**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: This chapter is just going to be the memories that Sasuke has. There's real good ones in here too! One of them is real and the other is just made up. R&R please!**

**Okay, to make the story more simple, all the words that the people in the memories speak in **_**italics.**_** Got it?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto**

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

The scene shifted slightly to reveal a bright sunny day back in Konoha. Sitting on the steps in front of them was none other than their younger selves, plus Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura realized this must be when they first met the perverted sensei.

"_Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" asked Kakashi._

_Sakura looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"_

Present time Sakura smiled and went to sit on the railing next to her former sensei, and observed the familiar scene unfold.

"_What you like, hate, you dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." He replied in a bored tone._

_Naruto butted in. "Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?"_

_Kakashi pointed to himself? "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my for my dream… I have a few hobbies."_

_Team seven talked amongst themselves before the silver haired jounin asked Naruto for an introduction._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait, after I put in the hot water."_

As Naruto prattled on, Sakura said, "It's amazing how much he's grown up since then. It's been so long…"

"… hn."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"… ah."

Sakura gave a "humph" and turned back to the scene, where it was now her turn.

"_I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… well, the person I like is… and my hobby is… well, my dream is to… (insert childish squeal)" The whole time she kept snatching furtive glances at the stoic boy sitting looking out into the distance._

"My god. I really was childish, wasn't I?"

A snort was heard from the person next to her. She looked over to see the small remnants of a smirk playing on his lips.

'_maybe he's finally starting to open up to me.' _She thought.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn.

"_My name s Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like (except tomatoes. Sasuke LOVES tomatoes). Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. To revive my clan, and to… kill a certain man."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

When the world settled again they were in a dark forest with humungous trees, and an evil aura. It seemed strangely familiar. "Where are we?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke took a while to answer. "The forest of death."

Sakura's eyes widened in remembrance. All the pain and suffering she had to go through had started here. When Orochi-bastard bit Sasuke.

Noting that she had full use of her legs again, she ran through the trees until she came to a clearing, where her younger self sat watching over Naruto and Sasuke.

Older Sasuke soon followed, only to find her kneeling beside her pink counterpart. He walked over and leant on a giant tree root, watching the scene unfold.

_Sakura sat silently, intently watching the two boys, or mainly Sasuke. Every now and then he would let out a whimper of pain and frown deeply._

_She reached forward and grabbed the towel off of his forehead, which was now warm, and only slightly damp. She poured some more water onto it and placed it back on his head._

_When they came into contact, he let out a groan and muttered "no…". She faltered, not knowing what to do._

_He continued to thrash his head and moaning. Suddenly set with determination, she gently pulled him into her lap. She began stroking his hair, the way her mother used to when she had a bad dream._

_His movements stopped, but he still moaned occasionally. Frowning, she began to think of a way to soothe him. Her face lit up and she began to sing._

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru._

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta._

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta._

_natsukashiku mada tooku,_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_itsuka midori no asa ni,_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo,_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope._

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_itsuka midori no asa e_

_subete no yoru wo koete_

_sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_ima wa tada kono mune de_

_anata wo atatametai_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yasuragi no tame ni_

_Fields of hope_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

_He was now sleeping calmly, a small smile playing on his lips. When she moved to push him off, his arms wrapped around her and continued to sleep._

_She looked, open mouthed at him, before smiling gently and stroking his hair again._

Present time Sakura frowned at the whole scene. "Wait, how can you be seeing this? You were asleep. Right?" She looked at his, to see him smirking lightly.

"I was awake the whole time." Came his emotionless reply.

Sakura scowled and moved to playfully punch him and say 'pervert', but before she came into contact with him, he stopped her, enclosing his hand around her fist.

His eyes burned into hers. "Don't touch me." He growled.

She ripped her hand away. "Sheesh. I was only kidding around."

"… hn."

Again the world shifted, and this time she found herself at the one memory she had been dreading. The night Sasuke left.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well? What do you guys think? In my opinion, I quite like this chapter. Please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it. REVIEW PLEAZE!!!!!**

**Btw, the song that Sakura sings is Fields Of Hope, by Tanaka Rie.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. The Final Memory

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Final Memory**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: Sorry its taken me such a long time to upload, I've bin pretty busy over the last few months…**

**Well, this is the chapter all about when Sasuke left Konoha to join up with Orochimaru in episode 109.**

Normal

_Past_

**Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto**

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke walked down the silent road, a light breeze fluttering his hair._

Sakura stood on the sidelines, eyes wide. She didn't know if it was fear, shock or anticipation that made her heart pound. Sasuke leant against the wall, though he also seemed slightly troubled.

_Out of the shadow of a tree stepped the pink konoichi, just ahead of Sasuke. One hand was brought up to her chest, and she gazed sadly upon the approaching boy. He stopped and stared at her._

"_What are you doing? Wandering around here at the night?" He asked her._

"_Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." She answered quietly._

_There was a pause before, "Go home and sleep." With that he continued down the road._

Sakura scowled, her courage coming back. She faced the Uchiha and glared at him. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT!" She screamed and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand. She wrenched her hand out of his grip and continued to glare. "I gave everything to you. I followed you through thick and thin, and THAT was how you repaid me?!" She said angrily.

He snorted and looked away angrily, though Sakura detected a hint of guilt in the darkness of his eyes.

"… _that's the day everything started… You and I… And Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but, above all… It was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy, no one. Neither you… nor I."_

"_Just as I thought," Said Sasuke, "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the thing we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude was painful! I understand so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone… To me… It'd be the same as being alone!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face._

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Sasuke unexpectedly.

Sakura gasped and looked at him. He had moved off of the wall to stand beside her. "W-what?"

He looked over at her, the guilt now evident on his face. "I didn't want you to lose everyone who cared about you, and everything you loved. Besides, Orochimaru would just use you against me."

She was a bit taken aback.

'**HOLY MOTHER OF CRANBERRY!!! Did he just use a full sentence, and show that he actually cared about me?!'**

"Uh, who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?" HHHe scowled at her, obviously annoyed. She put up her hands defensively. "Kidding! Kidding! Sheesh! Learn to take a joke! insert another glare It's just that, that's the first time you've ever seemed to care about me…" She looked down at the ground.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Troublesome woman." He growled in a very Shikamaru style.

She jumped with shock at his actions. **'Maybe he's high…'** She thought humorously.

"…_I'll do anything for you. So… Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here… with me! If you can't stay, take me with you."_

"Don't go back, Sasuke. Please." Whispered Sakura.

"_You really are annoying"_

"You've killed Itachi, so there's no point going back now."

"_Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"_

"Sakura, I don't have a future here."

"_Sakura… thank you."_

"Yes you do! You have one, if you want, with me!" And with that, she pushed her lips onto his, surprising him.

_Sakura's eyes closed and she fell, only to be caught in the arms of Sasuke. He stood up and carried her over to the bench and placed her down. Looking over her features, he leant down for a kiss._

He pulled back, and looked into her eyes. "Sakura…"

Before he could say anything else, the world had begun to shift, and they found themselves lifting.

When they awoke again, it was back in the hospital.


	5. With A Side Of Cheese

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**With A Side Of Cheese**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: I know it's been a long time since I've typed a chapter for this, I've been busy with other stuff, and writing my other stories.**

**Gomen**

Normal

**Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Nopedy nope nope nope **

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her head pounded, as if trying to escape her skull by using ricochet, as she finally woke up to see the familiar sight of the hospital room.

She sat up groggily. "Uhn… my head…" She groaned.

"I wouldn't be surprised that your head hurts. You just traveled into another person's brain and used enough chakra to power five main streets." Said a lazy voice.

She looked in its direction, and, would you believe it, there sat Kakashi, still, happily reading his porn.

He looked up at her and smiled his one-eyed-no-mouthed smile. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

"Quiet you. My heat feels like it's about to burst. How long was I out for?"

"Two days. What did you two do in there? I think I saw a smile on his face at one point."

She glared at him, so he didn't continue, in fear of the cherry blossom's wrath.

Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke, who she found out was staring at her. His expression wasn't angry, nor was it happy, it was just, there.

She tried to smile as best she could. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She greeted happily.

He gave her a half smile back. "Ohayo."

Kakashi got so shocked that Sasuke had just SMILED AND GREETED SOMEONE, that his book fell out the open window beside him and he fell sideways onto the ground.

Sakura was also shocked, but not that much. Something must really freak Kakashi out if he drops his Icha Icha Paradise out the window. Though she was still inwardly freaking out.

Sakura scowled slightly. "I think the nurse has been giving you too many drugs."

Sasuke gave her the omg-I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-even-after-I-was-trying-to-be-nice-to-you stare. After the omg-I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-even-after-I-was-trying-to-be-nice-to-you stare, he 'Hn'ed and rolled over.

Kakashi had now fainted and had been taken to another room, so they were all alone (suggestive eyebrow movements).

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, you realize I was joking again, right?" She said cautiously.

'**Well actually I did mean it, but I'm gonna lie to him, so I don't look like a complete idiot.'**

He moved his head so he could look over his shoulder at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Really?"

She nodded vigorously.

A smirk could just be seen over his shoulder, and in a flash, he disappeared.

Sakura blinked stupidly. **'Wtf…?'**

Suddenly, Sakura found herself pinned down on her bed by Sasuke, who was smirking very widely.

"Uh… S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" She stuttered.

One of his hands moved to cover her mouth. "You pulled away from that kiss so fast, I didn't get to enjoy it."

Her eyes widened as Sasuke's hand was replaced with his lips crashing onto hers. They moved against hers, lustful, filled with the pent up emotions of the years he had spent at Orochimaru's, training.

His tongue flicked across her lower lip, asking, no, _begging_, for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, and his tongue plunged in, searching out every crevice of her mouth.

Her hands made their way up into his hair and became entangled in the ebony locks. She used the opportunity to pull him closer. He did the same, except his arm was around her waist, pulling them closer. His other arm was being used to prop him up enough so that his whole body weight wasn't on her.

Suddenly, Sakura pulled back, gasping for air. Sasuke was also breathing heavily.

While they recuperated, they rested their foreheads together.

After a few moments of no talking, Sakura asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" came the reply.

"Why did you leave and then only come back, to choose me?"

He pulled his head away from hers. She looked at him, and saw a genuine smile gracing his features.

"Because. All darkness will forever get darker, unless there is some light to shed on it. And Sakura, you are my light."

Sakura processed this, then smiled also. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"That… was… so… CHEESY."

Sasuke went into anime shock, which made Sakura laugh and kiss him again.

"Baka."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Takes a few bows)

THANK YOU!

THANK YOU!

I'LL BE HERE TILL THURSDAY!!! (haha, go the Shrek line)

wait… today's Thursday… O SHIT!!!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…GAARA RULEZ THE PUMPKIN PATCH!!! 


End file.
